A visit from General Winter
by Dreamingdarkdesigns
Summary: Belarus is now living on her own, Independent from her big brother, Russia. One Autumn afternoon, she receives an unexpected visitor. Rating subject to change because I don't know where I'm going with this. HIATUS.
1. In which, Belarus recieves a visitor

I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia~

* * *

It took getting used to. Living on her own, took /a lot/ of getting used to. For the very first time, Natasha was living alone. Technically she was used to being alone a lot of the time, but this was the first time she actually had her /own/ house.

It was small, but for one person... for Natasha, it was enough. It wasn't in perfect condition either, but she could manage. It consisted of a small kitchen, one bedroom, one bathroom, and a small sitting room. She had a small garden patch in the back, but seeing as it was the middle of autumn she couldn't do much with it.

Natasha put her book down, moving from the sitting room to the kitchen to tend to the tea kettle that was screaming for attention. She turned off the stove and picked up the kettle, pouring it into a was a startled when there was a knock at her front door. Setting the mug down, and replacing the kettle on the burner, she turned, wiping her hands as she made her way to the front door."Who's the-" When she opened the door, there was a blast of icy wind, making her skirt whip around her legs. She hadn't been expecting anyone, Russia didn't ever visit her here, and anyone else would have called. Even if she had been expecting anyone, the... man that was standing on her step would have been the very last she'd expect."Hello, Natasha..." A shiver ran down Natasha's spine as she stared up at the massive figure before her. His voice was... barely there at all. It was like the wind rustling through the trees, hallow and... Unnatural.

That voice... It didn't match the body it issued from. That body was massive, but at the same time... it was almost like he wasn't there at all. He was... He stole your breath, and not in the flattering way. His face was badly disfigured... At one point, he could have been rather handsome but time, and many wars had left scars crisscrossing across his pale... too pale skin. His skin was almost turning blue, as if he was hypothermic.

Natasha had never in her life been face to face with this man, and now here he was standing on her front step. And he knew her name. Of course, she knew who he was. How could she not? She had seen him every year, for as long as she could remember."General Winter..." She murmured finally. The man cracked a chilling smile, that didn't quite reach his piercing gray eyes. He held out a hand, palm up expectantly. Natasha shifted her blue eyes to the outstretched hand, it took her a few moments to realize what he wanted. She carefully placed her hand in his, her fingers instantly tingling from the sudden change in temperature. His hand was colder than cold, as if there was ice surging through his veins. Bowing his massive figure, he pressed his frigid lips to the back of her hand. Natasha swore she felt the temperature drop several degrees.

The General let himself in, even though Natasha hadn't moved. As if frozen by the kiss, she remained in the doorway. He just swept in, and was behind her in an instant. A blast of cold air seemed to follow him and Natasha had to wrap her arms around herself, protectively. The door slammed shut, and the sitting room fire went out suddenly. A wisp of smoke, and the smoldering logs were the only evidence that there had been a fire just a moment before. Natasha slowly turned to stare at the man. General winter started back with his unnerving gray eyes.

His gaze was cold, it was dull and lifeless... but at the same time she could see something more underneath... The more she looked the more she saw. The only way she could accurately describe them was...

* * *

A/N: Haah, Sorry about the 'cliff hanger'. I'mma post the Second chapter up immediately anyway. SO Uh. Review now? Or maybe after the second Chaper?


	2. In which, Belarus recalls a past winter

Chapter 2~ I still don't own Axis Powers Hetalia~

* * *

Natasha was reminded of a winter from her early childhood. Gray clouds obscured the sky from view, and the entire world seemed to be silent. Natasha was just... standing there. Snow covered everything around her, the ground, the trees, everything. The blonde stood on the bank of a frozen river, gazing at the ice thoughtfully. It was frozen solid, and frosted like the windows in her brother's house sometimes got. She wondered what she would see if she knelt down and wiped the frost away.

For some reason, she didn't really know why, she was compelled to take a hesitant step onto the thick ice. Her boot connected with the ice solidly, and when she applied pressure, didn't budge. She took another step, and another, and another. Soon she found herself standing in the middle of the ice covered river.

It was too late by the time she heard the telltale cracks. Fissures shot across the ice, the silver surface starting to break into large chunks. Natasha barely had a chance to cry out before plunging through the ice. Below the calm surface, the current was just as strong as ever. It swept her away, the freezing cold chilling her to the core.

Gasping for air, Natasha expected her lungs to fill with the icy water, but none came. It was then she realized she was still staring into the eyes of the old General. Drawing another breath, she averted her eyes, as if finding the floorboards very interesting.

"I remember when you were a little girl." That voice made shivers run down Natasha's back. He may have been attempting conversation, but his voice remained as cold and hollow as before. "How you used to hide behind your brother's legs." He chuckled, but it didn't sound... right. "You've grown up to become your own independent nation."

General Winter made Natasha feel incredibly uncomfortable. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. She wanted to ask him to leave, but the words wouldn't leave her lips.

"Yes, quite the independent nation..." He repeated, almost appearing thoughtful. His unnerving gaze remained fixed on Natasha. When she finally looked up, the General was much closer than before, closing the short distance between them. "And still pretty as ever." He reached out running a hand through the girls long blonde hair.

It took everything she had to keep from flinching, and pulling away. He wasn't even touching her, but she could feel the cold radiating off of him.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." Well, the general might as well have been reading her mind. "Well, you see..." When he spoke, he leaned in closer, as if it was all some big secret. "I would like to extend to you a /privilege/, that before has only been offered to you brother." The large man chuckled at the confused expression on Natasha's face. "An alliance of sorts..."

* * *

A/N: Oh look, another Cliff hanger ; REVIEW FOR MORE, DA. Kolkolkolkol -waves pipe about-


End file.
